A Stupid Dream
by ReaperKiller
Summary: For years Nolan has been plagued by the same horrible nightmares. And after searching the grand line for help to get rid of his traumatic visions he meets someone that may very well be the key to solving these nightmares.
1. The Straw Hat

**First try at a One Piece fic, I've only seen up until after the CP9 arc... WE'LL SEE HOW THIS GOES!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I've told you already boy, there ain't no cure for bad dreams."

"There has to be something wrong with me!"

"Nope, you a perfectly healthy twenty-nine year old man, sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"I just... It doesn't make sense, I've had this dream before. It always came back every few months and now it's happening damn near every night!"

"It could have something to do with that fruit of yours, ancient types aren't entirely understood by anyone..."

"Maybe, can you examine my blood? I'm happy to give a sample!"

"There's nothing I can do for you, now leave before I lose my temper."

"But I-"

"OUT!"

And thus ended another conversation with the islands doctor, it ended the same way the last three times I asked her and now it looked like I came all the way to Drum Island for nothing. I sighed heavily as I made my way out of the castle, stepping onto the lift and riding it back down to the village of Bighorn. Stuffing my hands deep into the pockets of my coat to ward off the cold during the trip and releasing a bit of flame from my nose for extra heat.

This was the third island I'd arrived at on the Grand Line, I came here just a month ago looking for doctors, after serving aboard a Marine ship. I was sick of the nightmares and the corrupt navy, so I deserted. Unfortunately that left me with a small bounty, when I was forced to burn my way out of there. I suppose what Kureha said might be true, being a zoan type always left me on the wrong side of normal when it came to medical problems.

"Oh well." I muttered as the lift reached ground near Bighorn. Looking up I saw the hulking form of Dalton near the controls.

"Nolan, back a little early today aren't you?" He asked casually.

I shrugged as I stepped down, looking up at him, "The old witch is stubborn, I think it best I get out of here before she loses her temper."

Dalton chuckled lightly, "She can be that way, but you don't need to leave town. We've got plenty of room and would welcome a helping a hand, you wouldn't have to worry about any bounty hunters here."

"Eh, my bounty isn't that big anyways." I shrugged with a smile, "But thanks for the offer, I think I'm gonna get out of here tomorrow."

"Well I wish you luck on your journey, and I hope you find out the meaning behind your dream." Dalton replied in a friendly tone. I hadn't known him for more than a few weeks, but the man was good. He took care of these people and they damn near idolized him.

After exchanging a few more goodbyes I started heading for the inn at Bighorn, the sun was setting and I needed a rest.

**...**

_"Do you want me to show you?"_

_"Show me what?"_

_"The future... The future of your world..."_

_"You can see the future?" _

_"Everyone crying out in agony... Pleading for help... Escape from the tyrannical plans set in motion..." _

_"W-What's going on!?" _

_The world around us changes, the sky darkens, sun blocked out by smoke. _

_The sound of chatter turns to gunfire. _

_"I don't wanna see this!"_

_Everything is burning. _

_"MAKE IT STOP!"_

_Pain and suffering._

_"PLEASE!" _

_"You are, all of you... Nothing but a bump in the road. A dying light in the darkest of nights." A hand reaches from the shadow, a figure crawling across the ground._

_There is blood everywhere._

_"You could have changed things... Maybe you still can."_

_He grabs something. Just a small shred of straw fabric._

_"But the shadow is coming. And you are hopeless to stop it." _

_A gust of wind blows the article away. Into my field of view. I know what that is. I've seen it before!_

_"You better keep your hands off my hat!" _

**...**

As usual, I awoke covered in sweat. My body tense and my breaths short, labored. Taking a moment to collect my thoughts I look towards the window, the sun was coming up over the horizon, and a light snow fell from the skies.

"I guess I'm up early today." I sighed and got to my feet, slipping on the coat over my black shirt and lacing up my boots. I guess the nightmares won't be stopping anytime soon, so I decided to get back to my ship and leave port. I'd need to stock up on supplies first, good thing I still had the money to pay for it, if the old lady had charged me for that visit yesterday I'd be broke.

I spent some time chatting at the inn and eating breakfast before taking my leave, the sun now clear in the skies but beset by more snow bearing clouds.

I was just stepping out of the inn when I heard shouting, it sounded like it was coming from the nearby shores. I was going to dismiss it before a sudden gunshot cracked through the cold winter air. Narrowing my eyes I made up my mind quickly, running as fast as I could towards the noise.

_Is it possible the Navy came looking for me? _I wondered while running through the streets, passing out of town a moment later while most of the older men, the women and the children ran in doors, _Drum island is an independent state... Could this be a take over? Or maybe-_

"PIRATES!"

"Well that answers that question I suppose." I rolled my eyes, moments later nearing the edges of the forest and the source of all the racket. Though I was forced to a sliding stop, nearly crashing into Dalton's wide frame as I stepped into the light. He was walking away from the cliff side, nearly a hundred of the guards and villagers were following him. Each one armed with a rifle of some kind or another.

Looking up at the towns leader I tried to figure out what was going on, "Dalton I heard there were pirates what's going on?!"

"Relax Nolan," The giant of a man answered with a dismissive wave, "Everything is under control the pirates are no threat, they simply need to see a doctor."

"A doctor?" I repeated confused, "So what they got a injured in a fight and want the old lady to patch her up?" I scoffed, a little bias towards pirates given the military service.

"No apparently one of their friends is sick, at least that's how they put it." He shrugged simply, "They'll be joining us shortly."

"You're bringing them into town?!" I exclaimed in shock, looking towards the edge of the coast as I saw four figures coming into view, the pirates I assumed.

One was lanky, long nosed looking guy with a cap and curly hair. The second being a young girl, pale skin and sky blue hair not exactly the kind of person I'd expect on a pirate crew unless she was a captive. The third was a tall man dressed in black, he had short, combed blonde hair. He was carrying someone on his back, another woman by the look of it so I figured she was the sick one. And the fourth person was a skinny, wide eyed young fellow wearing red coat, jean shorts and a pair of sandals. Atop his head was a fine straw hat.

_Straw hat?_ I thought to myself as they casually walked by, catching up to Dalton to speak with him and apparently not noticing my stare. I couldn't help it, something about that straw hat was throwing a red flag up in my mind. I started catching up to them, realizing I was getting left behind in the snow. I intended to question the boy in the straw hat, try to figure out who he was.

But as I approached him, getting into hearing range of him and his fellow pirates I heard his voice. And it hit like a brick wall, the same voice I'd been hearing in my nightmares for so long. The same voice that rung out at the end of my late night terrors, the voice that shined like a candle in the darkness.

_You better keep your hands off my hat!_

* * *

**Well I hope I've atleast peaked your interest. Sorry if I messed anything up regarding drum island, I haven't seen the arc in some time but I'm rewatching the series now so uh... Hopefully any mistakes can be rectified in time!**


	2. My Devil Fruit Powers

**Thanks for the early support guys :3 I'll try to keep you all happy lol**

**Now a side note before we begin, I'm sure you've all seen the Drum Island arc, and aside from Choppers backstory it was a little lackluster given that the enemy is such a little bitch. So I'm gonna be amping him up a bit :3 I hope you enjoy **

* * *

I wasn't sure what to say, I could feel my breaths coming more rapidly. Was I hyperventilating? I felt dizzy, staggering slightly as a whirlwind of images flowed through my mind. Each one a reminder of my nightmares, the repetitious scenes making my head spin. I wasn't sure it would ever stop, my heart was pounding, my legs wobbling while one of my hands involuntarily gripped the side of my head.

"Nolan?"

It all came to a screeching halt as Dalton's voice brought me back to reality. Though the mental anguish had ceased I still felt a little nauseous, and my breathing labored. Was that a panic attack? I couldn't be sure, but I my breathing was so labored I felt like I'd just run a marathon.

"What's wrong with him?" The long nosed pirate questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Is he sick too?"

"If you're sick you better stay away from Nami!" The young man with blonde hair quickly added, getting between myself and the straw hat boy.

"I... I'm alright just... I didn't get much sleep last night I'm just tired." I lied through a fake smile. Dalton didn't appear convinced at all, in fact he appeared more concerned than confused, "Anyways uh... We should hurry up and get to town!"

**. . .**

I refrained from speaking to Straw Hat just yet, allowing him and his crew to speak with Dalton in private. I had my own thoughts to worry about anyways, like the nightmares that were now present in my reality. At least, in a small way. For now I'd have to leave it alone, with the way things were going they'd probably be going to Kureha anyways so I had plenty of time to speak with the so called Captain.

My attention was drawn to the door of Daltons home opening, and out stepped the Straw Hat and his crew. He still appeared to be carrying the one I gathered to be called Nami. I guess they weren't wasting any time getting her to the doctor. That either meant she was getting worse or she couldn't get any worse.

"Are you sure about this?" Dalton asked looking down at Straw Hat, "The ice on the lift wires could be cleared by mid day."

"We don't have time for that." The blonde huffed, a bit of smoke fuming from his mouth after he took a long drag from his cigarette, "Nami's fever is getting worse, if climbing that mountain is the only way to save her then so be it."

"Whoa whoa you're gonna climb the mountain?!" I exclaimed looking at the pirates with shock.

"Of course," The captain grinned eagerly, "No mountain is gonna stop us from getting Nami to the doctor."

_I need get on this guys good side, to get information. _I narrowed my eyes in thought for a moment before speaking up, "I could get you up there."

The Straw Hat titled his head confused, "How? You gonna carry us? You don't look that strong."

Sweatdropping a bit I chuckled, "Uh... Well I have devil fruit powers." Hopefully that will at least keep him interested, "I can fly."

"That's so cool!" The captain beamed with a childlike wonder, it was weird to say the least. As he seemingly totally forgot about his sick friend. Meanwhile the rest of his crew eyed me with suspicion.

"So what you flap your arms and lift off?" The long nosed one questioned before snickering slightly, "That's just ridiculous."

"Eh... Not exactly, I'm a Zoan Type." I explained with a shrug, "I can change between a human and beast form."

"Awesome!" Straw Hat was, once again, beaming like a child. Was he really their captain? "Show me show me show me show me show me!"

"Alright alright," I held up my hands to make him stop, "But not here, I wouldn't wanna scare the locals." I added with a little chuckle, imaging all the residence running in fear as I took to the skies.

"Then come this way." Dalton spoke up waving us towards the edge of town, towards a thick patch of pine trees to keep me out of sight no doubt. I'd spoken with Dalton some time ago about my abilities, and in turn I learned about his. We both agreed that me changing in public might make people nervous, ever since Blackbeard raided the Drum Kingdom everyone here was wary of outsiders.

A short walk later, we were all standing just beyond a few rows of pine trees outside of Bighorn Village.

"Alright I'll need a bit of room," I instructed while removing my jacket and shirt, handing it off to the blue haired girl, "Mind holding this? Else my wings will tear them apart."

"Uh... No problem." She smiled politely in response before taking a step back with the others.

"Okay, here we go." I started the change as usual, taking a deep breath and a few seconds to focus. My eyes closed while I activated the powers I had within, second nature to me at this point, "Ngh!" Teeth and fists clenching my body began to change, the air around me growing hot enough to melt the snow. Bones shifted and contorted, muscles moving and skin rippling.

It started with my legs, bones bending and toes merging together until I had two long, red scaled reptilian feet. Three toes with sharp claws on the end, and a single spike growing from the heal. My height had now already extended to eight feet.

Next came by torso, my usual abs and pecs being consumed under a thick hide of scales. Tough red scales over my back and shoulders, while smoother yellow scales covered my soft belly. Next came the tail, a thick spiky new appendage growing from the base of my spine and extending further by the second in proportion with the rest of me. To top it off a thin row of spines began to grow from the base of my skull down to the tip of my tail.

I was then forced down onto my hands as they too transformed into reptilian claws just as my feet had but with less muscle and more finger control. And as this occurred two massive wings sprouted from my shoulder blades, the edges of each wing like a razor sharp blade.

And finally my head began to change. It started with a splitting headache and a stretching neck, as two thick horns protruded from my skull, sticking straight forward with a slight curve. Meanwhile my face was getting longer, turning into more a snout than a mouth and nose. My teeth replaced with jagged fangs, eyes going from emerald green to golden yellow while my pupils morphed into reptilian slits and my tongue writhed in agony while changing into a thin snakelike forked piece.

What usually felt like minutes had happened in but a few seconds. And now I stood, lumbering nearly over the treeline as a dragon the size of a small house. I turned my long neck to peer down at the pirate crew who watched in awe, Dalton himself shocked by the transformation we had only spoken of. The long nosed young man hiding somewhere, I couldn't see him but his scent was easy enough to track.

"This... Is... AWESOME!" The captains voice exploded in my ear as he jumped up onto my back with his sick friend. Both being pulled by one long stretchy arm. I guess he also has devil fruit powers.

_"Wait a straw hat and stretchy limbs? Where have a heard of that before?..."_

"Hey don't just go jumping up like that with Nami on your back!" The blonde man shouted throwing a few fast kicks at his captain who stretched his neck to dodge, "We don't even know if this thing is safe!"

Internally smirking, I figured I might as well have a bit of fun. I got the blondes attention with a low, rumbling growl as I turned my head to face him, "I am not, a thing." My voice was heavily distorted in this form, turning my words to sound of low growls and guttural snarls, "And I am far safer than climbing three miles of shear rock." I was proud to see the angry blonde man pale as he looked into my eyes.

"Uh... Y-Yeah sure... I trust you." He stammered before slumping down between my wings with his captain.

"Good." I chuckled turning my attention to Dalton who seemed to not even flinch under my gaze, "Well I guess we'll be off, this should be a short trip." I assured while spreading my wings for take off. It felt good to stretch them out after the change.

"Right... Good luck up there and be careful Nolan, the skies of Drum Kingdom are harsh." He reminded me while stepping back urging the blue haired girl to do the same.

"Of course." I nodded before shooting a sideways glance at the pirates on my back, "Hang on, take off is always a bit rough!" I didn't really give them a chance to prepare, I felt like scaring them a little. So after a quick crouch, I rocketed off the ground and high into the air above Bighorn Village. The blonde screaming in terror while the captain laughed with excitement.

And he continued laughing as I circled the town and started off towards the mountain top that the witch Kureha resided on.

_"I think I'm starting to like this guy."_ I thought as the Straw Hat began hammering me with questions about being a dragon. At the very least it wouldn't be a boring trip.


	3. Stupid Rabbits

**Yeah... Realizing chapter 2 was basically just a transformation and feeling like quite an ass... So hopefully I can rectify that with a really long chapter :D**

* * *

While I was busy taking the Straw Hat and his friends up the mountain, another unexpected visitor had arrived near Bighorn Village. The former king, Wapol, had returned to Drum Island shortly after the straw hats arrived. Dalton hadn't been there to help the militia during the intial attack, after I left he'd heard that the old witch Kureha was in another nearby town, not atop the mountain. But upon reaching the town with the blue haired girl and long nose, the party learned she had already left.

"She's gone already?" Dalton questioned in surprise, "But we thought she'd only just arrived in town!"

The owner of the inn they stood within spoke up, "She arrived a few hours ago, she fixed my sons legs, demanded her usual ridiculous fee and left."

"Dammit!" The long nose snapped, "We must have just missed her... Well we need to find her and make sure she get's back up to the mountain before Luffy and the others get there!"

"Right," Dalton nodded his head in agreement, "We'll head to the next town, look for her there and-"

"DALTON! Th-Thank goodness I found you..." The voice came from a man, leaning on the buildings door frame for support.

"Yes Garth? I thought you were on watch today what's going on?" The substitute leader questioned, turning his attention away from the Kureha issue. The man tried taking a step forward, stumbling as he went and nearly hitting the ground if Dalton hadn't caught him, "Garth! What happened out there!? I can tell you're badly wounded..."

"D-Dalton... The others... Every other guard except for me has been killed!" Both Vivi and Usopp went wide eyed in shock at those words.

"By who!?" Dalton demanded urgently, "I don't understand what happened!?"

"I-I... This huge submarine sailboat came out of nowhere and attacked," He coughed, blood running from his mouth to stain the collar of his coat, "D-Dalton please... I-It's him... Wapol... H-Heading for Bighorn..." Those were the last words he spoke before passing out, most likely from sheer blood loss given the many injuries the guard had sustained.

Dalton himself, paled at the warning, "W-Wapol... No, it can't be..."

"What's going on Dalton?" Vivi asked stepping forward, "Who is this Wapol?"

Seemingly ignoring her question, Dalton laid the injured man down gently, "Get him medical attention, whatever you can... I'm going to Bighorn, to greet the King."

**. . .**

"So much for the mighty dragon eh?"

My lip curled with anger, as the blonde haired man made his comments, "Flying isn't easy you know... And with these harsh winds it would be dangerous to stay in the air for too long." I answered his challenge honest enough, "Once we reach the base of the mountain I can fly us to the top."

"Well you better hurry up, if Nami dies I'll hold you responsible." He grunted while lighting up another cigarette.

I snorted in response, a huff of smoke leaving my nostrils, "You know I could make you walk, I don't have to carry you like this."

"Yeah, you don't."

_"Hmm, this guys knows how to play it cool... Prick." _ I thought to myself before turning my attention to the Straw Hat, who was at the moment, sitting between my horns just stop my head with a grin, "So, uh... Luffy, was it?"

"Yep that's me." He said simply in response, "Monkey D. Luffy."

"A fellow D huh?" I chuckled in amusement, though being in this form it came out as a low rumble, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Nolan D. Strauss... Though the D was never really part of my name, my friends in the Navy gave it to me because... Well you know, dragon and all that."

"That's so cool," The captain grinned, "The guy with the curly eyebrow is my crews chef Sanji!"

"Hmm... Well I-" I stopped as I spotted something moving in from my flank. It was small, fast and... Furry?

I batted it away easily enough with one wing, sending the tiny creature crashing into a tree where it fell the ground. Turning my head to see what it was my eyes widened in terror, "Oh no..."

"What the heck was that?" Luffy asked leaning over my head, "Is that a... Bunny?"

"No... That is something much worse than a bunny?"

"What are you idiots talking about up there?" Sanji demanded as he stood up on my spine, "Something about rabbits?"

The tiny creature stood up, brushing off the snow and growling at us before letting out a sharp howl that echoed through the surrounding forest. I remembered these little monsters, Dalton had given me a warning about them shortly after I arrived on the island. And as row upon row of massage, adult rabbit-like creatures stepped out of the treeline I could hear his words ringing in my ears.

_"They're called Lapahns, vicious creatures that hunt in packs. They have the body of a bear but the speed of a rabbit, if you run into a pack those out there you're as good as dead."_

"Hey Nolan what's up why are you so-"

"Lapahns..." I growled crouching while I spread my wings, "We need to move now Luffy, all of you hang on!" I bent my legs, preparing for a fast take off to put some distance between myself and these monsters.

But they were two steps ahead of me, just as I took off into the air they attacked. I couldn't even count how many there were, each one baring down on us with razor sharp claws and fangs. I noticed many were aiming for Luffy and Sanji, who at this point were standing up and readying for a fight by the looks of it. I knew on my back they had limited maneuvering room, they needed space to defend themselves and Nami.

So I did the only thing I could think of, and rolled.

Spiraling through the air, I sent the three of them crashing into the snow below while the Lapahns attacked. My mind racked with pain as both claw and fang impacted against my hard scales. Most of it was fine, the attacks doing nothing to penetrate my natural armor. However a few of the bastards got smart fast, and aimed their attacks at my wings. As the thing membrane was torn asunder I roared in agony, a red hot pain blanking out all other thought in my mind.

"Nolan!" Was among the last things I heard before blacking out.

**. . .**

Down in Bighorn things were going from bad to worse, as Wapol stood atop his white snow hippo and devoured whole chunks of the citizens houses. Swallowing wood, stone and metal like it was nothing with the power of his devil fruit. The chubby bastard taking great pleasure in his feast while the citizens were cowering in fear.

"Ahhhh... Now that was refreshing! You see citizens? Everything in this country can be made into my snack if I want it to be, because I am a great man!" The tyrant ranted, turning away from his meal to look upon the cowering towns people while his henchmen snickered, "Kuromarimo, explain to them what makes me a great man!" He ordered.

"Why of course your highness," The aphro-headed boxer grinned stepping forward, "You are the greatest man in this kingdom because you are the King!"

"That's right! Exactly right! I am the King, so if I want to eat a house I expect it to be served to my liking!" Wapol laughed at the frightened faces of the people watching.

His fun was interrupted however, as Kuromarimo stood before him to speak, "Your excellency I have received some bad news, it appears a few of those Straw Hat pirates have headed up to the castle, they took their sick crewmate to find a doctor."

"Huh? Well that was stupid of them!" The former King laughed, "There are no Doctors in Drum Kingdom only the 20 that serve my every need!"

"Well actually sir... It appears that crazy old witch Kureha has inconsiderately taken up residence in your castle." The aphroman explained nervously.

In an instant all the joy from his current tyrannical fun drained from Wapols face, eyes flaring with rage, "WHAT! HOW DARE THAT WITCH TAKE UP RESIDENCE IN THE KINGS CASTLE!" He exploded, turning to look at the mighty Drum Island mountains, "I'll devour her and those Straw Brats! Ready up men we're heading back to the CASTLE!"

"YEAH!" His soldiers cheered with excitement.

"I don't think so!"

The voice came from behind the would be King. A flash of movement, light flickering off a circular blade, as Dalton attacked. Slashing right through the former King with his mighty weapon. Wapol recoiled, crying in pain as blood spewed from the open wound right across his stomach.

"AAAGGH! Oh god I think I'm dying!" The tyrant cried hysterically as he writhed on the ground.

"Hmph, well it was my intent to kill you so that suits me just fine." The Guard Captain grunted, landing on the ground across from Wapol and his men.

"Dalton!" The Jester dressed archer exclaimed, lifting his bow to the ready, "How dare you attack the king!"

"You just ended your own game boy!" Kuromarimo added raising his fists into a fighting stance.

"Oh please, he'll be fine," Dalton scoffed showing no fear at their attempt to intimidate him, "This island is home to nearly two dozen of the worlds best doctors."

"Heheh that's right," The Aphroman chuckled, "20 , get to work!"

Within seconds twenty doctors dressed in pink scrubs appeared from the mass of Wapol's soldiers, surrounding the cut up King and within seconds repairing him to perfect health before disappearing into the crowd once more.

"Ah now that's better I really thought I was gonna die there." Wapol grinned getting back to his feet.

Dalton growled in annoyance, "You see this is exactly what I'm talking about, the king get's all the medical attention anyone could ever need but the rest of the people must suffer."

"HAHA! That's right!" Wapol laughed, "If anyone is sick or injured they must beg for their lives to get help! And maybe I'll let them have the 20 but only for a hefty pay!"

"You better watch your mouth Dalton!" Chess the archer warned, "The three of us were among the highest ranking in our Kings army or have you forgotten?"

"Grr... No I have never forgotten that shame... Being forced to do the dirty work of such a corrupt monster like you Wapol!" He spat venomously in response, "It isn't right, what we did to this country... But we can still make it right, all of us can leave now together, and leave Drum Kingdom in peace!"

"Dalton no!" One of the citizens cried in protest followed by others, "You don't have to leave Dalton! You're the only one that tried to protect us!"

"Leave!? MAHAHA why would I leave my own kingdom?" Wapol laughed at his suggestion like a bad joke, "I think it's about time you learned your place again Dalton!"

"We'll take care of him sir." Chess said knocking a few arrows.

"No need to dirty your hands boss." Kuromarimo added getting ready to attack.

Dalton growled and clenched his fists, muscles bulging and face contorting as he assumed the beast-man form of his devil fruit powers. Two curved horns sprouting from his head while he was covered in brown fur, feet morphing to hooves, "If it's a fight you want then fine, I tried to show you reason but you've forced my hand I will end you all!"

Just then a loud rumble could be heard from the cities edge, a hoard of armed villagers rushing towards the scene. The militia of Drum Kingdoms villages coming to support their new leader Dalton. "Hang on Dalton we're here! Let us fight beside you Dalton! We won't let Wapol win!" Were among the many battle cries the eager men unleashed.

At their arrival Chess smirked, "Oh you forget Dalton, I've known you for a very long time and I know all your weaknesses." Shifting his bow, the archer took aim at the approaching crowd, "You're a big softy, Dalton."

"NO STOP!" The manbeast shouted as Chess loosed his volley, three arrows racing towards the militia. Dalton dashed as quickly as he could, getting between them just in time. His body seizing in pain, as all three arrows pierced his chest.

**. . .**

When I opened my eyes everything was shaking, I could see the ground beneath me bouncing up and down and realized I was being carried. Tilting my head I saw Sanji was holding onto me as we raced down the hillside, dashing between trees. Turning my head I could see Luffy, he was hanging onto Nami and swiftly dodging all the incoming Lapahn attacks.

"D-Dammit." I growled remembering what happened, after blacking out I must have reverted to my human form. But these Lapahns are still on us. Turning my head back I could the horde of monsters racing behind us, moving through the trees at a breakneck pace. Closing in on us, their prey, from all sides slowly, "Sanji... We need to... Stop them!"

"Yeah I know that but we don't have a lot of options right now, with Nami sick we can't be fighting or she could get hurt!" He barked in response.

"No, I mean us," I groaned shifting position, "Luffy can go on ahead, we stay and fight."

"You want me to trust her with Luffy? Yeah right I think we're better off with the rabbits." The chef scoffed, "And after that brilliant display you showed before I'm not so sure I want you watching my back."

"Grrr... Fine then, jack ass." With a grunt I pushed against him, shoving the chef forward while I was thrown back out of his grasp, "I'll take care of it!"

Mid flight I changed again, this time to a much smaller form than my beast body after realizing that just made me a massive target. My skin twisted and morphed into thick red scales, my toes grew sharp claws as well as my hands while my face shifted shape only slightly, giving me a short reptilian muzzle along with jagged teeth and narrow slitted eyes. My frame expanded as well, becoming more muscular and tall to finish the change.

My man beast form.

"Nolan!" I heard Luffy shout as I inhaled sharply, "What are you doing!?"

With a mighty exhale I unleashed a torrent of flames from my gullet, turning my head slowly I created a wall of flames through the trees, effectively halting the beasts advance at least from that direction. Before I turned and started sprinting after the others remaining in my current form, "That should slow them down, but we need to get back on course to the mountain or Nami is screwed."

"Right." Sanji nodded, "There's a clearing up ahead it looks like it'll lead up to the base of the mountain I say we go for it!"

"Alright let's do it!" I nodded with a smirk, despite the deadly monsters on our ass, the dying crew mate, and the threat of hypothermia looming constantly... This was pretty fun.

Upon reaching the large open slope I looked back over my shoulder, an eyebrow cocking in confusion when I saw there were no Lapahns chasing us. Maybe the fire scared them off? I wasn't sure, either way I was glad to have those damn rabbits off my tail.

The three of us skidded to a stop, taking a moment to catch our breath and get our bearings. We needed to get back on track towards the mountains, and if these rabbits were on our tail it wouldn't be easy, "Do you guys see them anywhere?" I asked, panting slightly.

"No... I think they're gone," Sanji replied scanning the tree line, "What the hell were those things Nolan?"

"Lapahns," I answered quickly, "Dalton warned me about them some time ago... Vicious pack hunters, I'm surprised we shook them so easily actually."

"Hey uh... Guys..."

Both Sanji and I turned our heads towards Luffy, "What?" We asked in unison before my heart beat stopped.

A short ways up the slope, between us and the mountain stood nearly three dozen Lapahns. Each of them glaring down at us with their blood red eyes but none of them moved. I wondered what they were waiting for, my eyes began to look across the tree line again afraid of a sneak attack. But those fears were waylaid when I felt the ground begin to tremble. Returning my attention to the rabbits I went wide eyed seeing them jumping up and down in tandem with one another.

"What are they-" Luffy's words were cut off by what almost sounded like an explosion from up the mountain.

"They're making an avalanche!" I exclaimed in terror, watching as a wall of snow began rolling down the slope behind the Lapahns, "We need to move now!"

"Just transform and fly us out of here!" Sanji demanded.

"I can't! Those stupid rabbits tore up my wings," I explained as we began running down the mountain, "They haven't had time to heal if I change now I'll just be a big target."

"Dammit! Luffy, we need to get Nami out of here now!" The cook shouted over the roaring landslide of snow behind us, "We've got to get to higher ground!"

"Right but where!?" The captain demanded looking across the snow scape.

"There!" I shouted pointing to a small wedge shaped hill, only a little further down the slope, "We can get up there!"

"Let's go!"

We diverted course quickly enough, making way for the small mound of salvation jutting from the mountainside. But the avalanche was bearing down upon us quickly, not to mention the Lapahns that had seemingly disappeared among the snow. Things were going from bad to worse fast, but my spirits were lifted when we reached the hill, just in time as a wall of snow smashed against the ground behind us.

"Whew... That was close." I panted heavily, all this running around in the deep snow was beginning to get to me.

"No! We're not high enough!" Sanji shouted, drawing my attention to the second wave of snow rolling down right over the first. And sure enough, it was just high enough to smash into our little haven. And worse yet, the Lapahns were riding atop the wave using smooth logs, racing towards us. Couldn't we just catch a break for a few seconds? These stupid rabbits and now mother nature herself was throwing a wrench into our attempts to survive.

"It's gonna crush us!" Luffy exclaimed fearfully.

"Grr, not if I have anything to say about it." I'm sick and tired of all this snow, and these stupid rabbits. "Both of you get back and cover Nami! I don't want to burn her."

"Burn her? Wait what are you going t-"

"There's no time!" I interrupted the over protective chef, "This might be our only chance." Thank the heavens I hadn't changed back into my human form yet or I'd never have enough time. I began to inhale slowly through my nose, but at the same time glands on the side of my neck began to vent a thin, vapor into the air, "Take this you stupid rabbits... DRAGON FLARE!" As the fiery whisp of flames escaped my lips every bit of vapor I'd loosed into the air caught flame, enhancing the mighty torrent I unleashed tenfold.

And a second later the wall of flames met a wall of snow. Followed by the hissing of water being instantly evaporated into the air, creating a thick fog around us. I had no way of telling when the avalanche would stop, but I would keep the flames going as long as I could.

_"I am not going to die here."_


	4. Ascent

"Take this you stupid rabbits... DRAGON FLARE!" As the fiery whisp of flames escaped my lips every bit of vapor I'd loosed into the air caught flame, enhancing the mighty torrent I unleashed tenfold.

And a second later the wall of flames met a wall of snow. Followed by the hissing of water being instantly evaporated into the air, creating a thick fog around us. I had no way of telling when the avalanche would stop, but I would keep the flames going as long as I could.

_"I am not going to die here."_

The words repeated over and over again in my head, the animal instinct granted by my Zoan type devil fruit demanding either fight or flight. And unfortunately I chose fight. Probably not the smartest decision, but trying to outrun an avalanche seemed like an even dumber idea.

"H-He's really stopping it..." Sanji muttered as he watched in shock along with his captain.

"Yeah! Go Nolan keep shooting fire show that stupid snow who's boss!" The energetic straw hat cheered me on.

I didn't want to believe it, but even as my throat began to go raw from minutes of exhaling flame, the avalanche was coming to a slow around us. The snow in front of me dissipating into nothing but steam and those damn rabbits nowhere to be found. My wave of flames began to die down slowly as the threat had vanished. Seconds later I dropped to my knees gasping for breath, a bit of blood running from my mouth.

"Whoa hey are you alright?" Sanji asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

My response didn't come until a few bloody coughs escaped my lips, splattering the snow, "I just... It's hard maintaining a flame so big for so long, I'm a bit out of practice." I chuckled nervously despite the pain and my own rasping voice, "We should... Keep moving."

"Right, we've gotta get Nami up that mountain." Sanji nodded his head, "Luffy, let's get moving, I don't see those rabbits anywhere so we might be in the clear."

"Yeah you're right, let's get moving." The captain nodded in response.

After taking a moment to regain my composure, the three of us started up the trail once more. Everything seemed to be clear now side from the fresh snow we were forced to walk through. My throat was killing me but the bleeding had stopped, though I doubted fire was going to be an option for some time now. It would be a real problem if those rabbits came after us again but we didn't see anymore of them.

That is until Luffy spotted the same little one from before. It was helplessly digging at the paw of another, larger Lapahn that was seemingly buried in the snow. A victim of their own attack it appeared. The little monster saw us and quickly stood between us and the exposed paw.

Sanji and myself walked around the little Lapahn, tired of the monsters. Luffy however, walked right up to the tiny Lapahn, causing it to cower in fear, before he grabbed the paw and with one fluid motion pulled the massive creature free of the snow. It looked down at him, its former prey, with confusion. The Straw Hats only response was a small nod and a grin before catching up to us.

I suppose leaving the little bastard alone without a parent was a bit cruel... I just hoped that they would actually exhibit some kind of gratitude for Luffy's kindness. Because we definitely couldn't fight off those monsters again, or rather we didn't have time to, not with Nami's worsening condition.

We were nearly at the base of the mountain, the wall of stone in sight when the sound of crushed snow came up quickly from behind. The three of us turned just in time to jump back as a large long legged snow hippo dashed between us and the base of the mountain. Sitting on it's back was a very round man with a body mostly made of iron plating. A man with a weird beard and aphro, and finally a jester dressed man carrying a bow and arrows.

"Who the hell..." I muttered, getting a bad feeling already.

"So looks like we finally caught you Straw Hat!" The apparent loud mouthed leader spoke up suddenly, "You thought you could escape me? The mighty King Wapol!?"

"Wapol..." My fists clenched tightly, Dalton had told me all about this tyrannical prick during my stay at Bighorn. The corrupt and oppressive king bringing back plenty of bad memories from my own home.

"Hey it's that fat guy I beat up before." Luffy blinked obliviously.

"I AM NOT FAT I'M THE KING!" The tin man exploded furiously.

"How dare you insult our illustrious leader!" Kuromarimo growled readying into his boxers stance.

"I don't care who you are chubs," Sanji scoffed lighting another cigarette, "We've gotta see the doctor on the mountain so either get out of the way or get stomped."

"HAHAHA You!? Stomp me?" The king laughed harshly, "I'll show you who's getting stomped!"

The attack came quick, I barely had time to move as Wapol's giant mouth opened revealing a cannon hidden inside. Dalton's explanation of the tyrants devil fruit powers ringing in my head as the three of us jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the cannon ball he fired.

"Chess! Kuromarimo! Attack the straw hat!" Wapol ordered with a laugh, seeing that the captain was carrying Nami and would have a hard time defending himself, "New Rule in Drum Kingdom! No ignoring the King and she's ignoring me the most by being unconscious!"

"On it boss!" Chess smirked and fired three arrows at Luffy who was hesitant to make another fast move with Nami on his back.

Sanji and I however, had no problem intercepting both of the attackers. The chef engaging Kuromarimo with a series of speedy kicks that the boxer barely dodged while I got between Luffy and the arrows, incinerating them with a burst of flame. Reducing the wooden projectiles to nothing but ash in the snow and stinging my injured throat.

"Dammit we do not have time for these idiots!" Sanji growled while dodging Kuromarimo's jabs, "Nolan do you think you can fly yet?"

"I think so," I nodded in response while keeping an eye on the bowman, "The membrane should be healed by now."

"What are you thinking Sanji?" Luffy asked confused.

"Look we need to get Nami to the doctor and we won't be able to fly with these morons shooting at us." The chef explained, "I'll keep them busy, Nolan you get Luffy and Nami up that mountain."

He wants to stay behind? I didn't exactly think these three would be challenging opponents but could the Straw Hat's chef really take them all on? Or was he just buying time... Either way, I knew he was right I'd never make it off the ground with these guys attacking us.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked with a grim tone.

"Nolan, I want you to promise me you'll get her to the doctor safely."

The tone in his voice, I'd heard it a lot during my days in the Navy. Usually just before we engaged in battle, a lot of men telling me the final words for their families or friends, just in case they never made it back. Because with my abilities I was the one who could survive anything a bunch of pirates could throw at us. Men I knew for years put a lot of faith into me... But these two, pirates I used to hunt, were putting faith in someone they'd only met a few hours ago.

I didn't plan on letting them down.

"I promise." Was all I replied with, nodding my head slowly before taking my massive dragon form in a matter of seconds. Wapol and his henchmen stepping back in shock at the sudden change while Luffy hopped on my back with his sick friend.

"You better not die Sanji!" Luffy shouted as I spread my wings, "Or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"They're about to take off!" Wapol shouted shaking his initial shock, "Chess stop them!"

"Not today!" Sanji interrupted the Kings order with a boot to the face, sending him crashing into the mountain wall before he began to spin. Assaulting both Chess and Kuromarimo with a barrage of kicks, "GO NOLAN!"

With one mighty flap from my sore wings, we were airborne. I circled back to make some room for myself before ascending against the mountainside, "Hang on Luffy this is gonna be a quick ride!" I called out while picking up speed through our vertical ascent. The straw hat hanging onto my shoulders and using his body to pin Nami to my back.

The harsh winds beat against my face and sore wings as we flew, the three mile ascent getting easier by the second. Though my wings were only recently healed, the razor edges of the bone cut through the wind with ease and reduced resistance.

At this rate we'd be at the top in no time. And then hopefully I could fly back down to the bottom and help Sanji. It had only been minutes since we'd left him behind, but I had a bad feeling neither of us knew the full extent of Wapol's Munch Munch powers.

Straw Hat's warning to the chef rang in my head and I couldn't help but let out a low rumbling chuckle, _"Yeah chef, you better not die down there."_

* * *

**The next chapter will be the end of Wapol, so it's gonna be a long one with mostly action :3**


	5. Drum Rockies Rumble Part 1

**Gonna be a long one but a nice actiony one I hope :)**

* * *

The snow melted beneath my feet as I touched down atop the Drum Mountain's plateau. My neck craning to look up at the massive castle that stood before me, clear to see now that the blizzard had passed. Or at least it wasn't ravaging the top of the mountain. I felt Luffy hop off my back with his sick crew member, immediately running for the castle gates shouting for help.

_"I guess I'm going to get Sanji then..."_ I thought turning away slowly, only stopping when I noticed something small and... Furry? Watching us from one of the castle windows. Whatever, it wasn't important now Luffy could handle it I needed to go grab the chef. I started at a run towards the edge of the mountain and jumped, angling myself downward and folding my wings to make my descent much faster than the ascent had been.

My eyes widened when I could make out the ground below. There were arrows and craters everywhere, like someone threw a party of deadly projectiles. The explosive marks all nearly covered by the fresh falling snow. I couldn't believe so much could happen in such a short time it looked like a serious battle went on down here.

But my amazement was halted by the smell of blood in the air. Turning my head towards the scent, I gasped upon seeing Sanji laying in the snow. A fresh layer had nearly covered his body, and I could see several arrows sticking out of his torso.

"Sanji!" I cried out running towards him, changing back to my human form and kneeling down to examine his body, "Dammit this is bad... I need to get him to that doctor." I growled in anger, deciding I would give that damn archer a good one next time I saw him.

_"Wait a minute,"_ I blinked and looked around in confusion, _"Where did they go? Are they climbing the mountain?"_ I wondered turning to look up the steep cliff side. Whatever, I couldn't bother worrying about them now, Sanji needed help and Luffy needed to be warned.

Transforming back into my full beast form, I carefully placed Sanji in my jaws before lifting off. Angling upward and beginning another rapid ascent. I still saw no sign of the bastard king and his henchmen, maybe it was the blizzard getting in my way but it didn't matter now. In just minutes I had reached the top.

I didn't stop outside as I had done before, instead rushing towards the castle gates on foot, trying to take it slow so I didn't jostle around the chef too much. I slid to a stop right outside the main gate and placed him down gently, transforming back to my beast man form to stay warm and carefully lifted him bridal style.

"Hey! I need help!" I called out running into the castle, "I need a doctor! Please!" There was snow all over in the inside of this place as well, like the doors had been left open for days, "Luffy! Kureha! Somebody!" I could hear Sanji's heartbeat getting dimmer by the second, or maybe my own heartbeat was just blocking his out as it got louder.

Looking down on his bleeding form my head was suddenly racked with pain, like an icepick had stabbed right into my forehead. I stumbled back, careful not to drop the chef even as the pain in my head grew. Images flashed by, like the ones from my nightmares but much clearer. I saw this man, the chef Sanji, he was laying face down in a pool of his own blood.

His eyes were blank, blood running from his mouth and a single cold cigarette floating in the puddle of blood near his face. He was covered in horrible wounds, blonde hair matted with blood. My heartbeat was slowing down as I heard someone approaching from behind, I couldn't turn around to look, I was frozen with fear.

_"So close and yet so far..."_

That voice, it was so familiar but why couldn't I put my finger on it? Wait a minute, there's another voice? But who-

"Doctor, this one is badly injured, and the other one appears to be hallucinating."

The voice was so high pitched, and I could feel Sanji being lifted off of me.

"Take the injured boy to the room with the girl, I'll handle this guy."

Wait a minute... That voice...

"Yes ma'am."

No... It couldn't be. "Old witch Kure-"

***SMACK***

Yep. It was definitely her, the familiar stinging on my cheek told me that. And fortunately it was helping me calm down.

"You know for someone that's got two badly injured friends you're awfully rude to the doctor."

Looking up at the crazy old bat I managed to crack a smile, "Heheh... Sorry about that, it's been a rough day." I explained rather vaguely while getting to my feet, "Is Nami okay? Is Sanji gonna be okay?" I asked concerned... Hey I may have just met these people but I didn't bust my ass getting them up this mountain so they could die.

"The girl is fine, and as for you blonde friend... Well I'm not sure yet," Kureha shrugged casually, "He's got bad injuries, but I think those arrows missed most of his vital organs."

"Alright, good... Wait a second," I blinked in realization, "Who took Sanji away? I didn't know you had an assistant."

"Yeah... Chopper doesn't much like company, but your straw hat friend seemed to take a liking to him after realizing he wasn't just a piece of meat." The old witch laughed.

I grinned at that, though I wasn't exactly sure who this Chopper was I would need to thank him. But before I could chat further the gravity of our situation hit me, "Kureha! We've got trouble!" I suddenly exclaimed, causing the doctor to raise an eyebrow.

"Geez first you're grinning now your shouting in my ear spit it out kid what's the problem?" She demanded crossing her arms.

"It's Wapol! The former King has returned!" I explained frantically, "He attacked us at the base of the mountain that's how Sanji got so badly injured, I didn't see him when I went to pick up Sanji so he might already be climbing the mountain!"

The Witch's expression soured at the mention of the tyrant, "Hmm, well I suppose that is bad news..."

"Where's Luffy? I'm not sure what Wapol is really capable of but maybe if Luffy and I team up we could stop him." I explained quickly, the realization we were going to battle beginning to make my heart race.

"He ran off to explore the castle when he saw you arrive with your friend," Kureha shrugged, "He seemed to think everything was okay and wanted to find some food."

"Dammit," I growled clenching my fist, "Luffy this is no time to eat we need to get ready for Wap-" I stopped, hearing the low whistle sound I had heard so often aboard Marine ships, "CANNONBALL!" I shouted, pushing the old witch out of the way before diving to cover.

The explosion was closer than I'd expected, throwing me back from my cover with shear force. My ears were ringing as I got to my feet, the front gates of the castle laying in shambles. I quickly turned my heard to find Kureha, I could see her standing up unscathed some distance back. She was looking down at me and yelling but I couldn't understand a word of it.

"-ow!" The ringing in my ears fading her words became more clear, "Get up! Your company has arrived stupid."

I got to my feet with a loud groan, shaking off the daze the explosion had left me in and turning to face my attackers. Sure enough, Wapol and is goons stood before the castles gates some distance back, a massive cannon had replaced Wapol's right arm and smoke wafted from it's barrel. No surprise that prick was the source of the cannonball.

"Oh just missed 'em," The aphroman shook his head, "You'll get them next shot boss I'm sure of it."

"Heheheh, oh I'm sure I will," Wapol smirked aiming his cannon at us once again, "But I suppose I'll give them a chance to beg for mercy before I kill them!" He laughed boisterously.

"Grrr... You bastard I will never-"

"Hey tough guy," The witch interrupted me casually, as if we weren't under attack, "Mind keeping those cannonballs pointed away from the castle?" She asked sarcastically, "Explosions aren't very good for my patients." Her casual demeanor was... Calming? My tension and worries about fighting melted away in seconds, this wasn't like going into battle on a Marine vessel.

No this was different, there was no duty being followed here. I was fighting for my own reasons, not because somebody told me to. It was strange, it felt... Freeing. Was this how pirates always felt?

I smirked slightly, "Sure thing Granny," I joked with a toothy grin, "I'll see what I can do... And if you could perhaps find Luffy... I'd appreciate it."

"Of course," She grinned wickedly at my remark, "But with manners like yours it could take me a looooong time." The old witch shrugged and casually began heading back into the castle.

"Hey!" Wapol shouted seeing her walk away, "Nobody ignores the King! AND NOBODY WALKS INTO MY CASTLE!" He shifted aim, firing a cannonball aimed for the old hag.

Whether I liked it or not, the fight was on.

Acting fast I unleashed a burst of flames from my maw, on contact with the black sphere it exploded in the air covering the distance between Wapol and I with smoke. I used it to press the attack, I knew I needed to keep the fight out here and away from Sanji and the others. Although I wasn't so sure how long I could hold out against them given how quickly they took down Sanji...

I emerged from the smoke like a bat out of hell, my draconic eyes easily adjusted to the stinging smog while Wapol and his henchmen coughed for air. Taken off guard by my offensive, I struck out with my claws at the closest enemy. That stupid jester Chess, unable to defend himself in time my claws found their mark slicing across his chest and sending him reeling back in pain.

Using my momentum to carry forward I slammed my hard head into the skull of that aphro headed freak, the shock making him stagger back, "GAH! Ow that smarts!" He hissed in pain.

Then i turned my attention to Wapol, that fat tyrant was going to get the worst of it if I had my way. However as I turned to face him a gust of wind blew away what little remained of the smoke. My eyes widened as I saw Wapol facing me, both arms now cannons aimed right at me.

"You think you can attack me?!" He laughed as the fuses lit, "THE GREAT KING WAPOL!"

I raised my arms to defend my body as fast as I could, but I doubted it would be enough.

***BOOM***

**. . .**

The small blue nosed reindeer looked towards the window worriedly as yet another thunderous explosion sounded off from outside. He was currently tending to his newest patient, the blonde haired man the dragon dropped off. He had just finished wrapping the final bandage when the explosion went off, there was no mistaking it now.

There was a battle going on outside.

His thoughts however, were interrupted as the door opened and Dr. Kureha stepped inside, "Doctor," The reindeer acknowledged her with a nod, "Both patients are stable and should make a full recovery given enough time to rest."

"Nice work, it looks like you did an excellent job treating them," Kureha smirked noting the worry in his tone, "However, you should probably prepare another bed... Chances are we'll have another patient here soon."

Chopper's ears twitched, "What do you mean?"

"Well our uninvited guests seem quite eager to beat on the new arrivals," The old hag shrugged and took a seat in one of the chairs, "They're busy working over Nolan right now, you remember him? Man with the nightmares?"

Chopper nodded his head slowly, indecision clear on his face, "Yes... I remember him..."

After a moment of silence, another explosion rocked the air making Chopper stiffen up. This explosion was far bigger than any of the previous ones. Kureha noted this and chuckled, "So what are you waiting for?"

**. . .**

The two cannonballs that fired from Wapol's arm cannons hit a lot harder than I thought they would. I was sent crashing into the snow, covered in fresh burns and some of my own blood. Luckily dragon scales are tough, and I managed to survive the brunt of the attack. Still hurt like hell though.

I got to my feet as quickly as I could, on guard for another attack and only just barely had time to dodge the incoming arrows fired from Chess. I fired right back with a hail of dragon fire, forcing him to retreat while Kuromarimo charged my flank.

I raised my right arm, blocking his punch which, surprisingly, carried in immense amount of force. My arm buckled and slid back, but as he pressed forward to continue his attack I managed a low sweeping kick that knocked him off his feet before I grabbed him by the leg and threw the defenseless boxer at his jester friend.

"GAH!" Chess cried out trying to get out of the way before Kuromarimo slammed into him. Both of the underlings rolled through the snow in a tangled mess.

"Hey you idiots!" Wapol shouted furiously, "Quit laying around and kill this guy already!"

"Ngh... Sorry boss," Chess grumbled getting to his feet, "He's tough but he won't last forever!"

As much as I hated to agree with this prick he was right. Three against one weren't good odds to begin with, and the longer this went on the more I was exhausting myself. I needed to find out a way to take them all down with one blow, if that were possible. I mentally kicked myself as a drew a blank, dammit brain this is no time to freeze up on me!

"I'll do it myself," Wapol snorted putting his arms together, the two smaller cannons melding into one massive barrel, "Munch Munch... MEGA CANNON!"

If I didn't know any better I'd say the entire plateau shook when he fired that cannon. And the shear size of it would make it damn near impossible to dodge unless... My eyes shot upward, and I cursed under my breath for not thinking of it before.

Transforming in seconds, I blasted off the ground just before the cannonball met it's mark. Sending a powerful shock wave through the air I now dominated. I circled above with a toothy smirk, believing I now held the advantage.

"Damn Zoan types," Kuromarimo growled in annoyance, "You got this one Chess?"

"I don't know," The jester replied taking aim with his bow, "The wind resistance is only gonna get fiercer the higher he goes and my arrows will only get so far."

"Useless, the both of you!" Wapol shouted angrily and puffed out his chest, "I'll take care of this fool myself!" His arms returned to normal, but his chest shifted in shape. It opened up revealing row upon row of gun barrels, all aimed right at me, "Munch Munch BARRAGE!"

With a thunderous roar, the hail of gunfire from his chest was loosed into the air towards me. Those bullets would easily pierce my soft underbelly, so thinking fast I shifted back into beast man form. Curling into a ball as I fell from the sky the bullets bounced harmlessly off my scales without much more than some blunt force damage, nothing I hadn't dealt with before.

Chess smirked and took aim with his arrows while Kuromarimo charged forward, the moment I hit the ground I was forced onto the defensive. I did my best to dodge but this fight was wearing me down, I'd been out of the marines for some time now and hadn't had a real fight in months. To put it simply I was getting tired fast, my moves growing more sluggish with every blow I dodged.

And it wasn't long before-

***BAM* **

One of Kuromarimo's punches smashed right into my jaw, the forceful blow jarring my senses. And he followed up with a powerful punch to my stomach, knocking the wind right out of me and causing me to double over. But he wasn't finished yet, cocking back one arm he uppercut me so hard my feet left the ground, and a moment later I landed in the snow with a dull thud.

Everything hurt when I opened my eyes. The constant moving and running and fighting had my muscles crying in protest. Dammit I was out of shape... But I wasn't afraid, I might very die right here but I wanted to get up again. I wanted to fight.

"Don't know why I'm getting up again," I chuckled to myself while struggling to my knees, "Would be so much easier just to keel over..." I raised my head, taking note of where the three of them were and finally started to devise a plan. I guess getting punched in the face knocked some sense into me.

However my thoughts were interrupted as Chess aimed one of arrows at me, "You know there's an old story, about a mighty dragon that was killed by a single black arrow... A true force of nature brought to its knees by a bit of iron," The jester grinned wickedly, aiming for my chest, "I may not have any black arrows... But I can still pierce your scaly hide!" With a snap he released the arrow.

My eyes went wide with shock, I tried making a move to dodge but my legs buckled from exhaustion beneath me. I couldn't get out of the way in time! After all of this I was going to be killed by a single arrow?!

I closed my eyes as the arrow narrowed in on it's target, I brought up my arms in an attempt to block the strike. Closing my eyes and taking cover behind the forearm, awaiting either pain or death... Probably both.

However the next thing I felt was neither pain or piercing of my skin. Instead it was something slamming into my side, my guard stance was broken and my body shoved over into the snow while something landed beside me. Chess' arrow missed and cut through the castle wall behind us.

I sat up slowly, trying to find my savior but only finding a blue nosed reindeer wearing a red hat and... Pants? Yes that's right, my heroic savior was a blue nosed reindeer wearing blue pants. Maybe I was hallucinating again?

"Are you alright?" I nearly jumped as the animal opened his mouth and spoke, but I recognized the voice. It was the same one I heard after arriving at the castle with Sanji... Was this Kureha's assistant Chopper?

"I-I uh... Yeah, I think I'm okay." I managed after getting over the initial shock, "Thanks for the save, Chopper." I added getting to my feet once again, my eyes narrowing in on the enemy who seemed equally confused by my savior.

"You should stay down," The reindeer said quickly, shooting me a sideways glance, "I'll handle these guys."

"No way," I growled clenching my fists as I stared down the tyrant and his lackeys, "Fighting these three alone is a bad idea... They'll wear you down just like they did to me." I explained readying for another fight.

Chopper suddenly changed, causing me to gasp as he suddenly took the form of massive beast man. He now stood over me and I instantly understood what was going on. It appeared that the doctor's assistant was in fact a Zoan type like myself, well that certainly evens the odds. I smirked at the thought of what two animal men could do against these morons.

"You're injured, badly," He stated turning his attention to Wapol as well, "If you stay here you might be killed."

"Hey I figured that might be the outcome the moment I stepped out of those castle gates," I replied with a shrug, "But I'm still here."

The reindeer man seemed troubled by my response, looking down to the ground, "I saw what you could do... You could have flown away from here, why stay to protect the castle?"

"Because Wapol is a tyrant, a monster that will destroy this kingdom if allowed to reclaim his throne," I answered, noting the way his eyes narrowed at the mention of him, "He's hurt you too right?" I asked without thinking, eyes moving to his fists as they clenched tightly, "Let's take him together... I have a plan to knock out all three of these bastards."

"What's the idea?" He asked calmly.

"I can spread a highly flammable gas into the air," I explained quickly, "If I can fill the air outside the castle with it and create a flame... Well Wapol is either gonna be blown away or burned alive."

"You can't." Chopper replied immediately, "If even some of that gas spreads into the castle... Into your friends rooms..." I guess I hadn't really thought of that, "The results would be disastrous."

I nodded in response, "Alright... So what's your plan?"

The Reindeer man reached back into his pocket, pulling out a small orange ball, "This... If you can give me a little time I can figure out Wapol's weakness, and we can take him down."

I raised an eyebrow curiously, looking at the tiny ball, "And... You're sure it'll work?"

"I'd bet my life on it."

That made me laugh a little, "Well remember big guy you're betting my life too, I'll buy you the time you need so let's go!"

Without another word I charged forward with renewed vigor. Behind me I heard a faint crunch, like something being eaten. It was followed by the reindeer man saying one word.

"Rumble."

* * *

**Okay so I lied the battle will be 2 chapters XD sorry lol the second part should be up in a few days.**


	6. Drum Rockies Rumble Part 2

**YAY POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**

* * *

I didn't know what Rumble was supposed to mean but I didn't think about it. Instead I kept up my charge at Kuromarimo and Chess, the two wounded goons readying to defend themselves. But I was too quick, attacking with renewed vigor now that I had Chopper backing me up.

My attack was vicious, slamming a knee into Kuromarimo's chin and knocking him back before grabbing Chess by the face with my clawed hand, "Dragon Crusher CLAW!" He cried out in pain as I smashed his head into the ground with brute force.

"CHESS!" Kuromarimo shouted in shock as he recovered before charging me, "Alright you stupid lizard take this!" He launched himself forward with incredible speed and punched me hard in the side of the jaw. But I dug my feet into the snow, not budging an inch before I returned the blow with equal force striking him right in the mouth as well.

The boxer refused to move as well, and so began our painful bout. The both of us delivering punch after powerful, bone breaking punch. But neither of us moved an inch, we stood our ground and beat the tar out of one another. This continued until I felt a sharp pain tear into my leg, glancing down I saw Chess had stabbed me through the calve with one of his arrows, a sinister smirk on his lips.

"AAGH!" I cried out as the pain finally hit me, reeling back on my good leg. This gave Kuromarimo the edge he needed, the bloody boxer attacking me with a barrage of speedy jabs that forced me back and knocked the wind out of me.

Meanwhile Chopper had changed once again, now standing only a few feet tall he had his hands, or hooves, put together and aiming at Wapol. The look on his face told me he was focusing intensely. I had no idea what he was doing in this new form but I didn't have the time to worry about it, I had to trust he knew what he was doing.

And I needed to buy him time.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, feeling a cool breeze blow from behind me. My eyes widened as I thought of a new plan, to get rid of these pricks quickly. I mean even if Chopper did figure out how to beat Wapol we needed to get rid of his guards first. As another gust of wind blew past me I smirked, it would work... And these goons were in for a nasty surprise.

Chess and Kuromarimo stood side by side panting slightly, "Damn," The aphroman grunted wiping blood from his mouth, "This guy is tough."

"Yeah," Chess agreed, "I'm almost out of arrows... He is a zoan type though, and we've seen all his forms so he doesn't have anymore surprises for us."

"HEY!" Wapol interrupted them with his thunderous, annoying voice, "Do I have to do everything myself?! If you don't kill that stupid reptile right now you're both dead meat!"

Chess swallowed nervously, "Y-Yes sir we'll get rid of him." He nodded before spotting Chopper, "Wait a second... I've got an idea." He smirked pulling out a few arrows, "This bleeding heart moron will go down just like Dalton did."

"Dalton?" I questioned, eyes going wide, "What are you talking about?" I demanded noticing how he aimed for Chopper.

"Your stupid friend Dalton, he could have been a serious threat to us," Kuromarimo answered with a sinister smirk, "But once we started targeting the civilians he eagerly got in the way and took a hit from Chess' arrows."

My fangs bared, taking on a more feral appearance as they talked about Dalton like he was a fool, "How... Dare you," I growled furiously, "He was protecting the people of this land... YOUR PEOPLE!" My eyes turned to Wapol as he began laughing, "A king is nothing without his people! Wapol you're no King you're a monster and a brat!"

The tyrant's face twisted with anger at my insults, "How dare you!" He shouted back, "I AM THE KING OF THIS LAND!" His body began to change, chest opening up again and his arms shifting inward. Within seconds a massive cannon barrel had formed, nearly the size of his entire body, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

_"Perfect."_ I thought, keeping up my furious appearance. I hadn't intended to get so angry but these monsters had crossed the line. I readied up as Wapol took aim at me, lighting the fuse for his monstrous cannon.

"Munch munch ULTRA CANNON!" He bellowed and fired a cannonball half my size. It was racing towards me faster than any cannonball I'd ever seen and I knew this was my chance.

Taking a sturdy stance I began focusing my energy, "What does that idiot think he's doing?!" Chess asked in shock.

"He can't think he'll survive blocking that right?" Kuromarimo added as they watched.

The cannonball made it to me in seconds. But it didn't go off.

I'd learned a few tricks while I was in the Navy. Being around cannons so often I knew what the right amount of spin could do to a cannonball. So when the ball was within range I jumped up, and with one fluent motion I put a hand on top of the cannonball. Digging into the shell with my claws I used all my remaining strength to twist my wrist. Howling in anger and pain as my wrist snapped but the job was done.

I had turned the cannonball away from the castle, and now it was racing towards Chess and Kuromarimo. The two goons crying out in fear and trying to run away. I on the other hand could feel another gust of wind approaching and clenched my remaining good fist, "You two idiots don't know anything about what I can do!" I shouted, venting gas into the air as much as I could before the wind hit, "None of you knew I could vent highly explosive gasses into the air did you? And with the way the winds blowing it's gonna be all over you long before the cannonball goes off!"

The wind hit, sending all the vapors I'd vented racing towards Kuromarimo and Chess. And just as it engulfed the two of them the cannonball hit mark behind them and exploded. But the cannonballs explosion was followed by a mass of fire erupting all around the two henchmen, both crying out in agony as the flaming tongues splashed over their body.

This was followed by a second explosion, eating up the remaining gas and sending the two burning fools flying over the edge of the mountain. Falling down to whatever fate awaited them at the bottom. Both Chopper and Wapol watched in amazement, though Wapol's shock came from fear and Chopper's from admiration.

I slumped down in the snow, exhausted yet victorious. My right hand limp now with my broken wrist, I was out of this fight but I'd left my mark. It was up to Chopper now, and Luffy if he ever-

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

_"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."_ I thought with a sigh upon hearing Straw Hats voice, I turned my head to see both him and Kureha standing in what remained of the castles doorway.

"About damn time Straw Hat," I barked in response, "Where have you been?"

"Oh I was really hungry so I went and found some food." He replied casually before Kureha cuffed him upside the head.

"I found this idiot cleaning out our entire pantry." She huffed placing her hands on her hips, "Though I'm glad I made it back in time for the fireworks." She smirked at Wapol who was absolutely fuming, "Nice job Nolan, now get over here so I can patch you up."

"Right right," I chuckled getting to my feet, I stumbled slightly but Chopper was by side in a second. Now back in his manbeast form, he helped support me as I shifted back to my human form, "Thanks buddy."

"Buddy," He repeated stiffening slightly before grinning, "Oh it's nothing really." He laughed bashfully while leading me to Kureha who had pulled out a small medical bag from nowhere.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Wapol suddenly exploded, his face red with anger, "I AM THE KING! AND YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPE-"

***WAM***

Both mine and Chopper's jaws dropped as Luffy punched Wapol right in the face from across the courtyard, his arm having stretched the entire way. The straw hat retracted his arm and began to slowly walk towards Wapol with that usual blank expression, "Man you're really loud..." He stopped just a few feet from Wapol who was busy picking himself up from the ground, "Now... I think it's time I pay you back for hurting my friend." He added cracking his knuckles.

Meanwhile Kureha was cleaning my wounds, bandaging my cuts and setting my wrist back into place with a splint, "Thanks doc... And you too Chopper." I sighed in exhaustion, with the adrenaline wearing off my weary state was catching up with me.

"No problem," Chopper grinned, "That explosion thing you did was awesome!" He beamed with a childlike wonder similar to Luffy.

I chuckled tiredly before looking to Luffy and Wapol, "Well are you gonna get over there?" I asked the reindeer in a more serious tone, "He cut you didn't he? You gonna cut him back or what?"

Kureha shot Chopper a sideways glance as well, waiting for his answer.

Chopper hesitated for a moment as he saw Wapol forming sword arms and attacking Luffy, forcing the Straw Hat to retreat to avoid the blades, "You're right... It's about time I took him down a peg, but first." He turned his attention back to me, "You're not a member of his pirate crew are you?"

I blinked at the direct question before nodding, "That's right... Although, I'm thinking about joining up." I added with a sly grin.

"Hmm... Alright, I've got a minute and thirty seconds left on the Rumble Ball... I'm gonna finish Wapol." Chopper suddenly changed before I could say anything, but it was a new form this time, a lithe, humanoid shape with powerful legs. Before I could question how a zoan type has more than three forms he launched into the air high above us.

"B-But how..." I muttered in shock, Chopper changing once again in mid air to a bulky armed form. His palms had changed to sharp hooves, his arms rippling with muscle, "Five forms? But that's impossible!"

"Nope," Kureha snickered like the witch she was, "Chopper developed his own secret weapon, called the Rumble Ball." She explained.

"Rumble Ball... So that's what he ate before." I realized, "But what does it do?"

"After a lot of time and study Chopper figured out how to use the rumble ball to unlock four more forms," The old hag explained not taking her eyes off of Chopper, "Now let's see if the little guy can avenge Hiluluk..."

From her tone of voice, it was obvious the old witch was very proud of the reindeer boy.

"What the hell is that!?" Wapol exclaimed as Chopper landed before him and struck forward. The reindeer's hoove-palm strike leaving a sizable dent in Wapol's chestplate, "GAH!" He gagged spitting blood from his mouth while sliding back in the snow.

"The first form you saw was his jump point," Kureha explained as Chopper ducked under a sword Wapol swung at him and uppercut the tyrant sending him flying into the air, "He's now in Arm point... He's also got Guard point, and brain point."

Chopper switched back to jump point, launching into the air over Wapol before changing to arm point once more and delivering a thunderous blow to the tyrants face and smashing into into the ground.

"A-Amazing..." Nolan muttered, seeing just how much this kid outclassed him. It was incredible to watch, humbling at the same time. If he had stepped aside and let Chopper take over he'd have torn Kuromarimo and Chess apart easily. The thought made me laugh suddenly, "I guess I broke my wrist for nothing."

Wapol staggered to his feet, face bloody and missing a few teeth. He looked up towards his castle, unable to believe that this stupid animal was beating him. However the thoughts disappeared as he spotted a pirate flag atop the castles highest tower. It was a simple skull and crossbones with cherry blossoms flowing through it.

"How... Dare... You..." The Tyrant panted, "This... Is my castle," He growled forming another cannon arm, "I will burn your stupid flag!"

"No!" Chopper gasped running towards him, "I won't let you hurt Hiluluk's flag!"

But it was too late, Wapol fired the cannonball before Chopper could reach him. I watched as the ball soared into the air above heading for that tower top. But before it could even get past the castle walls a certain straw hat appeared beside it with incredible speed.

"I don't think so!" He shouted and kicked the cannonball, sending it flying off into the distance, "A true pirate would never disrespect the flag!" Luffy growled as he landed on the ground, "You ran away from you kingdom to play pirate but you don't understand a single thing about what it means to be a pirate." His gaze shifted to Chopper who was watching Luffy in awe, "Kick his ass."

"W-Wait I-"

"Right." Chopper nodded and turned his attention back to Wapol, who could do nothing more than brace himself for another vicious attack from the reindeer.

And Chopper delivered. Beating down Wapol with powerful blow after blow, easily dodging all of his attacks or blocking them with his guard point. It was in fact over before the one minute and thirty second mark. But it didn't end with Chopper knocking him out, it ended with what I'd call an express deportation.

"Give me a hand straw hat!" Chopper called out, sending Wapol flying into the air with a powerful uppercut. The tyrant barely even conscious at this point.

"Gotchya!" Luffy grinned and stretched his arms far back, "Gum Gum..." Both stretched arms blasted forward, "BAZOOKA!" And struck the airborne Wapol with incredible force. The Tyrant was sent flying far into the sky, he traveled far beyond my sight. And as he disappeared I sighed in relief, it was definitely over now.

Chopper changed back to normal, his small child like form and grinned, "Thanks Luffy." He said as he approached the Straw Hat.

"No problem!" The Captain beamed, "You were awesome!" He gushed, "Those transformations were so cool!"

I sweat dropped as I watched, Luffy gushing over Chopper and the shy reindeer telling him to shut up. "A strange combination, those two." Kureha snickered.

"I guess there's only so much magical transforming reindeer a guy can take." I joked, laughing a little before leaning back against what remained of the castle door, "Damn, it's been a long day... I could use a hot meal."

"Well give me a few minutes in the kitchen and I'll whip you up something." My head shot up and turned to see the blonde haired chef standing there, lighting up a cigarette and covered in bandages.

"I told you to stay in bed." Kureha reminded, crossing her arms.

"Eh, I'm fine." He shrugged taking a seat opposite from me, "So I see you didn't die eh Nolan?"

I chuckled weakly, "Yeah, I'm still kicking for now at least... Hey Sanji, what would you think about me joining your crew?"

The chef raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by my question, "Well I don't know, you can definitely fight but... It's not my decision, gotta ask the captain." He shrugged simply, "I wouldn't complain."

Nodding in response I turned my head to the two idiots in the yard gushing over one another. But my eyes were drawn to the edge of the mountain as I spotted the lift coming into view, it looked like a bunch of the villagers were inside as well as Dalton, Usopp and Vivi. Along with a green haired man carrying swords I hadn't seen before.

They poured out of the lift and began heading for Luffy and Chopper. I grinned, glad that Dalton had survived, he would make a good king for these people. And he was a good friend to me, it was gonna be sad leaving but...

_"I've gotta find the truth behind these dreams,"_ I decided looking at Luffy,_ "These Straw Hats have to be the key."_


	7. Departure From Drum Island

Things happened pretty fast after the battle ended.

Dalton and his men arrived, cheering as word of Wapol's defeat got around. They praised us, Luffy, Chopper and I. Like we were some kind of heroes, I'm not entirely sure they were wrong. Either way it felt pretty great, and I wasn't just doing my job anymore. This was me fighting because I wanted to fight. It made me feel like I was making a difference, the Navy never would have done something about a Tyrant like Wapol so long as he obeyed their rules. If I was still in the Marines I would never have been able to lift a finger against Wapol.

Anyways enough about that clown. The people were celebrating, Kureha had men moving cannons for some unknown reason, and I was standing outside the castle with Luffy and his crew. I was surprised to find out the green haired man was Roronoa Zoro, a rogue pirate hunter with a pretty big bounty. It seemed Luffy attracted all kinds of strange people.

Even now he was talking with his crew, discussing Chopper and how he was going to be joining them. I really wasn't so sure about that, the little reindeer seemed less than eager. But when he denied Luffy there was obvious reluctance in his tone. The kid wanted to be a pirate... And so did I.

"So Nolan," Sanji interrupted my thoughts, when I turned to face him I sweat dropped seeing the entire crew now eying me, "I believe you had a question for our Captain?"

_"Yeah put me on the spot jackass that helps."_ I thought to myself while stiffening up slightly, was I really nervous? I'm a grown ass man standing in front of a bunch of kids.

"I uh... I suppose I did," I chuckled nervously before looking to Luffy, "Well, Straw Hat... I was wondering if you might consider letting me join your crew."

"THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" Luffy exploded with joy before Zoro smacked him in the back of the head knocking him face first into the snow.

"Not so fast," The swordsman said calmly, looking me in the eyes. The young man was intimidating to say the least, "Why should we let you join us? And more importantly why do you want to?"

I swallowed nervously, "Well I... I guess I need something to do with my life now that I'm out of the Navy." _"Why would you tell pirates you were a former marine!?"_

A real master of putting my foot in my mouth, I know.

"You were in the Navy?" Usopp questioned crossing his arms.

"And now you want to be a pirate?" Zoro questioned, "Sorry I don't buy it, could be a bounty hunter... Or maybe even a member of Baroque Works."

"Baroque Works?" I questioned in confusion, I'd heard rumors of them before. Just a bunch of Bounty Hunters if he remembered correctly, "Look I don't know anything about Bounty Hunters or Baroque Works, I want to join because... I don't know, I just do."

"I say we let him." Luffy said pouting at Zoro childishly.

"Yeah I know what you say Captain but some of us need to be cautious." The swordsman scoffed at him.

Meanwhile Sanji remained silent and lit up a cigarette, while Nami watched the conversation intently. I'd figured maybe one of them would stick up for me at least... Although these are pirates, maybe they aren't as trusting as I would like.

"Look I just..." How could I tell them that I had a dream about these people whom I'd never met before? I'd sound insane, they would never believe me. But I had to try, "I've seen all of you before." I started, nervously, "All of you except for Vivi." I added quickly, not remembering seeing her ever in my nightmares.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp questioned looking to the others, "Any of you seen this guy before today?"

"Nope." Zoro shook his head.

"I've never met you personally," I explained, unable to look them in the eyes as images of the nightmares run through my mind faintly, "For years I've been plagued by these horrible, painful nightmares... Filled with nothing but death and destruction, I saw a group of people I'd never met in my life. They were all dead," My fists clenched tightly and I shook my head trying to prevent the images from hitting me again, "The one thing that was always clear out of these dreams was that!" I pointed a finger and Luffy, the whole of his crew turning to look at him while he tilted his head in confusion, "I saw that hat, torn apart on the ground covered in blood... And I heard your voice Luffy, the dream always ends with your voice."

The Straw Hat crew looked to each other confused, it was obvious they were skeptical. But there was also an ominous feeling in the air now, a hint of fear floating between them.

"Well, what did he say?" Zoro finally asked, "At the end of your dream what did he say?"

"These words exactly," I replied calmly, "You better keep your hands off my hat."

While the others looked between each other again, I noticed Nami stiffen. Eyes wide with fear at my words, it was clear she'd heard Luffy say those words before. Maybe she would be enough to tip the others in my favor but only time would tell.

"And the rest of you are there as well, excluding Vivi," I continued grimly, "All of you are dead, except for Luffy... But I don't think he lasts very long... Look I don't know where these nightmares are coming from but I know that I keep seeing you die, over and over again you are all dead! This isn't a coincidence, Roronoa Zoro," I scoffed waving him off, "I'm here, and I met the crew of my nightmares today... Whether you like it or not I'm joining your crew, and I will find the truth."

The silence that followed was maddening, painful and frustrating. They shot each other glances back and forth, like they were talking through just eye contact. Just when I thought they would be denying me, Sanji spoke up.

"Hell, he's got my vote." The chef shrugged casually.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, "And why is that?"

"Look mosshead you might not realize it but if it wasn't for this guy and Chopper, Nami and I might be dead." The chef replied sharply, "While our gallant captain was looking for food, and you were busy digging out Dalton, Wapol kicked in the front door." He hiked a thumb over his shoulder pointing to the destroyed gates, "Nami and I were down, being treated by Kureha and Chopper... If not for Nolan nothing would have stopped that pudgy bastard from walking in their and killing us."

Nami nodded slowly, approaching me slowly, "He's right, Kureha said you fought those freaks tooth and nail," She turned to Zoro while pointing to my bandages and splinted wrist, barely hidden beneath my coat, "He saved our lives Zoro, you heard what he can do. Nolan could have just flown away if he wanted to but he stayed and fought." The navigator turned back around to face me, "You saved our lives today... And I think, if what you're saying about these nightmares is true... You will again."

I was stunned by her sudden, powerful support, and blushed bashfully. "Uh... Th-Thank you, both of you." I grinned at the two of them.

Zoro sighed and shook his head, "I think those injuries are messing with our brains, but oh well... Captain's decision."

"YEAH!" Luffy jumped right off the ground, "WE'VE GOT A DRAGON!"

Usopp groaned and shook his head, "Oh great, another monster, I thought Luffy was bad enough." Vivi laughed in response, while Nami and Sanji grinned.

The grateful chef smacked me hard in the back, making me cringe in pain from my injuries, "Looks like you're in Nolan, once we're back on the ship I'll cook you a hot meal."

"Heheh, thanks," I chuckled weakly as I recovered from his blow, "I appreciate that, after today though I think I just wanna lay down and take a nap."

Before anymore could be said however, the sound of hooves crunching snow came from behind us. Near the castle doors stood Chopper, he appeared both nervous and determined. Maybe he was gonna join after all?

"Hey Chopper!" Luffy grinned brightly, "So you coming with us? We're getting ready to leave."

"N-No I... I can't go with you." The kid said, obvious conflict in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Straw Hat tilted his head confused, "I want you to join us so come on!"

Zoro groaned and cuffed Luffy in the back of the head again, "Idiot it doesn't matter how much you want it if he doesn't want to join us."

"No it... It isn't that," Chopper continued, eyes downcast by his large hat, "I want to join but... I can't, b-because I'm an animal," His voice was shaky, on the verge of tears maybe? "A-And you're all humans so I... I just wouldn't fit in with-"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy suddenly exploded, causing the majority of the crew to flinch as he jumped into the air, arms spread wide, "LET'S GOOOOOO!"

Although the outburst was obnoxious, when I turned back to Chopper the tiny reindeer boy was watching him with wide eyes. He seemed frozen in place for a few moments, before his eyes welled up with tears and began to pour down his face.

"We don't care if you're a reindeer." Nami added with a warming smile.

"Yeah you saved our asses," Sanji grinned, "We could use a good doctor like you."

"We'd love to have you on board." Vivi said smiling as well.

I smirked as I watched Luffy's gang of pirates accept Chopper with open arms. The whole experience on this island had been a little strange for me, I mean aside from the rubber man and the guy who spits cannonballs. Ever since I joined the Marines I was told pirates were the scum of the earth, seafaring criminals best suited for the gallows.

But now I'm here, standing among a group of pirates, laughing as we accept a kid into the ranks. After saving a kingdom from it's tyrannical leader no less. Maybe I had it wrong in the Navy, maybe all those dirty criminal bastards I fought aboard marine ships were just thugs. But these guys, the Straw Hats, they were real pirates...

And now I was one of them, a Straw Hat pirate.

**. . .**

We were chased out of Drum Castle by that crazy witch Kureha. Shortly after Chopper went to say goodbye to her, he came racing out of the gates with the weapon wielding hag hot on his trail. So we hopped into his sleigh and rode down the mountain, far beyond her reach. In a matter of minutes we had reached the town of Bighorn and started making our way to the ship.

But as we arrived at the shore cannon fire sounded from the mountain top, followed by a massive explosion. We were all ready to go racing back up there, fearing Wapol might have returned. However, when the explosion settled we didn't see smoke filling the air.

No, the fresh snow falling from Drum Kingdoms skies was a beautiful pink. Like whatever was shot into the sky had changed the snows color, it reminded me of cherry blossoms. And poor little Chopper, whatever meaning there was in this hit him hard. We had to wait an extra hour to leave while he sobbed on the shoreline. Repeating something about a dream fulfilled.

Now however, with no more interruptions slowing us down we were slowing sailing away from Drum Island. Taking our sweet time to enjoy the failing snow blossoms.

I myself was just tossing my bag into a free bunk below deck when I noticed someone standing in the doorway. Turning my head I saw the blue haired girl, Vivi I think her name was. She had a serious look on her face as she spoke, "You need to come up to the deck, we've got things to talk about."

I didn't argue, I had nothing better to do anyways while Sanji was preparing me the dinner he'd promised. So I nodded and followed her up to the deck, only to find the whole rest of the crew was already there waiting. Chopper looking just as confused as I felt.

"So what's going on?" I asked to start us off.

"You two are new here, so we to go over our current mission before we reach Alabasta." Zoro explained with his arms crossed, leaning against the mast.

"Alabasta? The desert kingdom?" I questioned curiously wondering what a bunch of pirates would be doing there. I knew the country was in a bad place right now, it didn't seem like a good time to be visiting.

"That's right," Nami nodded, "Our friend Vivi here is the Princess of Alabasta, Vivi Nefartari."

Chopper and I both went wide eyed in shock, disbelief clear on our faces, "Th-The Princess but... Why? How?"

"Let me start from the beginning." The blue haired princess spoke up.

The next hour was spent explaining the Straw Hats journey through the Grand Line. From meeting Vivi to going to Whiskey Peak and encountering the members of Baroque Works. I had a hard time wrapping my head around this entire thing, but when she started counting down the Number agents it all started making sense. They were criminals, scum I'd heard rumors of but thought them to be long dead or in jail.

This wasn't the case I guess, now they were working for Crocodile to destroy a good country from within. Nice job Nolan, join the pirates looking to start a war very smooth. I didn't really care though, I was here now I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. I just had to answer one final question, and I had the answer long before they asked.

"When we get to Alabasta things are going to get tense," Zoro finished, "We're stopping the rebels and taking down Baroque Works, who have several thousand members... If you don't think you can handle that back out now."

I smirked turning to face the swordsman, "I can handle whatever they throw at me, I'd be more than happy to help you get rid of these criminal scum."

"YAY WE GOT THE DRAGON!" Luffy exploded jumping high into the air, "AGAIN!"

I watched him go up, blinking in surprise before turning to the others, "So uh... He's always like this?"

"Pretty much." Nami shrugged.

"Mostly only around weirdos like you." Usopp replied casually while our illustrious captain crashed into the tree on the back of the ship.

I smirked at that, thinking to myself, _"What the hell have you gotten into this time?"_

Either way I was a Straw Hat Pirate now, an outlaw and currently on my way to Alabasta to fight one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Things were about to get very very interesting.


End file.
